Who Am I To You?
by A Ghost That Nobody Sees
Summary: A series of oneshots based on Noah's and Cody's relationships: They can either be like brothers, friends, enemies, lovers or just plain old strangers. THIRD CHAPTER IS UP: Lovers (EARLY V-DAY TRIBUTE): Cody mopes over the fact that he's still single on Valentines Day. But what happens if he chooses to spend the day with his nerdy companion? Slash warning! CHAPTER UPDATED!
1. He's My Friend

**Hey! I'm back. And as you may know, I won't be going online this month too often but I will visit it offline just to check out recent updates. And really, before you get any ideas, read the summary first.**

**If I owned TD, then Sky would have been true to Dave in the first place… and that DAVE wouldn't surrender on anything just to be with Sky.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>He's My Friend<span>_**

Cody didn't really like being bullied, although sometimes he would trigger it just by acting stupid without thinking. And oftentimes, he would either stay quiet or stay away from other people's business just so he won't cause trouble. Or so he thought he was the one who starts everything.

Alone, sitting by the park bench, Cody saw Duncan causing havoc amongst the birds. He tried to resist the urge to just go there and tell him to stop. He just sat there, eating his sandwich and occasionally feeding bits of it to the birds that landed near him. He'd smile and give them at least a crumb to peck on. And then he saw the delinquent making a fool of himself shamelessly while harming the birds he had just fed not too long ago.

It's not just that he cared about nature, he just really hates seeing his rivals or nemeses getting in the way of his happiness, even though it had nothing to do with him.

He got up and marched right towards the formerly juvenile contestant. But as he kept pacing, he started slowing down. The closer he made his distance, the more fear that started building up within him. The words he thought of saying to Duncan, slowly drifted away in fear and cowardice.

He shook it off. _Big deal; I've experienced worse_, he thought. Within seconds, every protest he wanted to do came back to him. He didn't care if he would butt into someone's business… especially _Duncan's_.

"Hey!" the scrawny boy called out. Out of the corner of his eye, Cody saw a few boys who appear to be a part of Duncan's gang. He was too frustrated to care. Startled, the troublemaker turned himself around and snickered. "Well, well, well, look who I've ran into?" he grunted.

"Listen, I've had enough of you since the day you and Gwen started dating. And I have _sworn_ all my life that I would never run into you in the real world. Now would you be at least a tad bit kind just to leave? I don't want any trouble from you or to see _you_ cause trouble," Cody warned threateningly. His eyes shrunk as Duncan grabbed him by his collar, with his mates gathering around the helpless male.

"Oh yeah? Well guess what, I never cared about your concern. And you know what? I don't give a damn. All I know is, I do what I want. Got it, scrawny?" he warned fearlessly, holding a fist centimeters near Cody's chin.

The boy didn't know what to do anymore. But deep down he was happy. _I guess it feels great knowing you would sacrifice your happiness for someone else's… even if it's just for the animals._ He never cared about Duncan's happiness. He never thought about caring for nature this much either.

The boy braced himself. It turns out he'll have to compromise everything to his parents once he gets home. After all, what could be worse than at least five men ganging up on him? He knew nobody would rescue him… or so he thought.

"Ahem, would you Neanderthals care to explain what's going on here?" asked a familiar voice. Cody saw Duncan with an irritated glare. He released the boy and turned to the voice that mockingly called his group.

"Oh screw off, Noah. You have no right to butt into our business!" he scowled. _Noah? I haven't seen him in a while,_ Cody thought.

The tanned male just smirked, eyes staying as narrow as he always wanted them to be. "You're right. It's none of my business. Not only is it my job to keep this park sane, but I'm afraid it's my job to keep you insane bastards away too. And furthermore, you have something, or _someone_, that belongs to me." His side parted hair covered one of his eyes as all the boys saw death in his other one.

Hold up. A _job_? Noah works in the park? That's so unlike him!

Duncan felt threatened, but he didn't want to lose; not to a frail nerd. He growled and started marching towards the unthreatened cynic. "What're you gonna do? Kick us out? Ha! I'd like to see you try."

Noah just laughed, clearly bringing the boys at the edge of their nerves. Cody on the other hand ran off to a nearby tree to hide, and maybe watch. He even saw that Duncan had a gun with him. If he ran to Noah now, he might just risk being shot.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to kick you out," Noah chuckled smugly. Behind him was a leaf blower. It was his job to keep the park clean and safe after all. He took it and aimed the mouth at them. The men just laughed.

"Ohoho, this is too good. Watcha gonna do? _Blow_ us away?" They scoffed, laughing.

"No, no. I'm just doing my job," Noah reassured them. As he hit the blow, not only did it release wind, it also released dust-like particles that got stuck onto Duncan's clothes, as well as his friends'. They all gagged on how sticky it was, but then they smirked. "Is that the best you got?" Duncan had enough. He wanted to pull his gun out, not caring if he got arrested.

"Like I said, I'm not the one kicking you out," Noah warned once more. Meanwhile, Cody was confused. Since when do leaf blowers do that? Then he heard chirping; a _lot_ of chirping. He blinked a few times and looked up the tree he was hiding behind. He was shocked to see a lot of birds standing on the branches. He wanted to run so bad. Why do you ask? Well you could say it could give him a bad hair day.

The other boys saw it too. Birds. Everywhere. "What the?" Duncan stopped as he scanned his entire body. "Was this-?!"

"Bird food? Yes it is," Noah answered blankly. All the birds around them readied their wings for takeoff. Meanwhile, Cody rushed to hide behind a bush instead.

"You can't just-"

"I'm not kicking you out, Duncan. They are. After all, you owe them a lot after what you and your pets did," Noah remarked, referring to his friends as 'pets'. He gave one last smile as he gestured his hand directly at them, causing the birds to swarm at them. Some of the people at the park took notice and saw them screaming like idiots as the birds kept pecking on them. Duncan saw Noah wave to him like nothing happened and he glared. _I will get back at you someday,_ he warned to himself as he and the guys ran out of the park.

Cody saw it all too and was in deep shock. What just happened? Since when did his friend know how to control the birds? More importantly, how was that even possible? He slowly got off the bush where he hid and saw that Noah wasn't there. The people who saw the scene were confused and went on with their lives. He gulped and uneasily brushed off invisible dust from his waistcoat. It was almost winter and he needs all the warmth he can get.

Out of the blue, he received a light tap on his shoulder. "I normally see Duncan cause trouble here and all but it's been a long time." Cody jumped and yelped once he heard Noah's regular, monotone voice. He then sighed in relief as he playfully punched his friend's shoulder. "First of all, you scared me. Second of all, how'd you do that?"

"Do what, the bird calling routine? I had my fair share of working here. It's kinda like my part time job," Noah explained.

"That's awesome!" Cody exclaimed.

Noah huffed, "That's nothing. Wait till you see the squirrels," he warned. As crazy as it sounds, Cody could tell that Noah wasn't being sarcastic.

"Did they train you to do that?" Cody asked curiously.

Noah laughed as a response. "That's not part of my job. Thanks to Izzy, I learned how to understand animals. Not by much but at least I know something."

"Heh, that's cool! So are you and Izzy a thing now?"

"Nah, she ran back to Owen. She didn't realize they broke up until Owen told her everything."

"Oh, right," Cody replied nervously. "Anyways, thanks for saving me, not that I needed it."

Noah rolled his eyes skeptically. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say tough guy. I have to go now. I have to clean up near the lake." He grabbed his leaf blower and started to walk away.

"Hold up, why are you doing this job anyway?"

Noah stopped and looked back. "Two reasons: I live near this park _and_ I really can't be bothered doing anything else. Not many places here are useful compared to the stock knowledge I have. I hate giving people too much service. Where I am, only I can tell myself where to go. Anywhere but away from here," he explained.

"Oh… okay."

"Yeah, less chatter, more cleaning up splatter. See ya."

"Wait!"

Noah groaned. "What now?"

"If you're free later, we can meet up! Here's my number," Cody replied. The darker brunette hesitated but took it anyway. "Fine, it's not like I have anything better to do later on."

"Sweet! We can meet up and talk about ourselves since we went our separate ways."

"Sure. I'll bring my dog the next time you come around. How about we separate now? I'm kind of busy over here."

"I'm not separating from you yet. I just got here," Cody complained.

"Oh… then keep your plans of distraction to yourself," Noah sighed as he continued walking. Cody sighed. It's been a while since he ran into a former team mate. If he wanted to, he could race all around the continent just to find his friends. But he wasn't liberated enough to do so. Better yet, maybe he could visit the park everyday just to see Noah. What's made him ponder more was that Noah changed. He started to become a little more responsible and maybe a bit cleverer. But one thing's for sure: Noah's Noah. The young lad smiled to himself as he went to the bench where he left his bag. Strangely though, it was still there and it looked like nobody had touched it.

The only thing that was touched was his sandwich, being eaten by the birds that once went near it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was quite an ending. Even though this was a oneshot, there's still more to come. In the next chapter, will they be lovers, enemies, brothers, or just strangers? Find out, and I'm out!<strong>

**I should have finished the whole thing but I don't have all day to work on this.**

**And an advanced Merry Christmas to you all!**


	2. He's a Stranger

**HOLY COW! IT'S BEEEN FOREVER HASN'T IT? Anyways, I'm back for now and I'm ready to present to you another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed your holidays! I hardly have time for this site lately so I might think about 'retiring'. And I might delete some of my stories too. The good ones will remain though. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>He's A Stranger<span>**

Noah hated New Year: With all the banging, cheering, and resolution making; it made his blood boil… well not literally. And all the more he refused to go outside. The ear splitting noises were a good enough reason… and the fact that he might just end up 'dying' from using those explosives.

What's worse is, since he couldn't win the million; not even the hundred grand, he began to lose everything: his job as a president, he nearly got kicked out of his Honor's class, everyone kept messing with him, through which he plainly ignored, and the girl of his dreams no longer challenged him to plan another onslaught against the armies of their adversaries. Could his life get any worse?

"You know, Noah, you better get out there and celebrate with the whole town!" suggested Dave, Noah's formerly psychotic cousin who was head over heels in love with an Olympian Runner Up, who lost to a zombie paranoid.

"And then what? Get bald and humiliate myself like you did four years ago?" Noah asked back. It had been five years since Noah competed and since then, he's been enduring the trouble he's been given. He forgot everyone he met on the show, just as he wanted to do. Serves him right for volunteering.

He was now a stranger to the world.

"You know, maybe it wouldn't be so bad just to try," Dave replied. "I've been humiliated several more times than you were and I'm still going out there to live my own life."

"Well that's your life. Nobody can control mine except me."

"You're going out there!" Dave roared. "I am not related to a quitter."

"And I'm not related to a psycho!"

"You befriended a psycho!"

"A psycho I no longer remember!" He can't even remember her name; that one girl who drove him nuts through every step of the challenges he went through.

Dave sighed. He was concerned for his cousin. He was aware that he no longer has any friends. And the only way to do it was to get out there and make a change.

"You know, Noah… it's a brand new year. Just trust me and get out there. You'll never know I mean you might run into somebody you once knew."

Noah stood from the couch he was sitting on and had his arms crossed. "In case you haven't noticed, I forced myself to forget all the freaks who humiliated me on that show! I'm still working on forgetting Chris! Thanks a lot for making me forget," he glowered in frustration and looked away.

"But there _were_ a few people who stood up for you right?"

"As if I wanna remember that," before Noah could leave, Dave grabbed his wrist and started dragging him out the door, where all the cheering and laughing can be heard.

"I'm not giving up on you so easily! I don't want you to stay miserable for the rest of your life. You're going out there and you're going to enjoy New Year like it's a… New… Year… for you." He couldn't think of anything else to say to that.

Noah glared and struggled for Dave's release. He failed. He sighed and pulled his hand from Dave. He could've ran after that, but it wouldn't hurt if he had gone outside… he'd use Dave as his shield if anytime someone would give him condescending remarks; or if a firecracker is about to hit him.

"Fine, I'll do it. One mess up, and I'm leaving. Got it?" Noah warned.

"Just trust me," Dave replied and waited for Noah to exit the door before him. Noah looked at him incredulously and rolled his eyes. "I'm going to regret this."

The moment Noah stepped outside, Dave called everyone and his friends looked toward him… and Noah of course. The banging felt a whole lot louder compared to being indoors and it struck Noah's eardrums even stronger. He gritted his teeth and covered his ears in pain, then sighed.

"I totally regret this," he mumbled to himself. He wanted to go back inside before Dave stopped him again. "Ah, ah, ah," he warned.

"You HEARD what I said didn't you?" Noah roared. A deal's a deal after all.

"Just go with it!" Dave screamed back as the banging went on louder and louder.

Noah rolled his eyes and groaned frustratingly. He then went out of Dave's way and started walking around. It's not that he's afraid of the explosives; his ears just can't take the noise. With his hands in his pockets so that they won't get cut off, he tried taking the time to at least admire the bright lights exploding in the sky. He was too frustrated and yet somehow too upset to care about the groups of people having a great time together: laughing together, drinking together, and throwing crackling noises together. If only he knew what it's like to do all that. It was never in his DNA to do so, and he definitely didn't tolerate those sorts of things.

He stopped walking and stood near a fountain. He looked to the ground, where tons of confetti and used firecrackers… or so he thought they were used. He huffed to himself and tried stepping on one. Big mistake. As soon as he stepped on a 'used' firecracker, the rest around him started detonating as well, making loud, banging noises. Noah shrieked and jumped as if he was tap dancing in a mine field. Then he slipped on some confetti and stumbled to the fountain.

Noah grunted in pain as he rubbed his back. His whole body was wet and those who noticed started laughing and giggling. Then he heard a faint noise.

"Oh snap! I'm sorry, dude! I-I-I didn't know you'd run into that!" cried a male voice. Noah's hair was all over his face as he lifted his fringe in one go. The boy looked over and tried to grab him out of the cold water. "You okay? Did you get hurt? Are you wounded?"

"Never better," Noah replied in his usual sarcastic tone. His day kept getting better and better; and it's only New Year's Eve. The fireworks out there were just for testing, and the crackers were being used anytime during the night. And furthermore, he was soaking wet. He wanted to take off and hide. He became aware that Dave was in the crowd, laughing and pretending that Noah wasn't his cousin. _That traitor, _Noah thought.

"I'm so sorry!" he apologized sheepishly. Noah half ignored this as he pulled himself up and tried to wring his clothes dry. It didn't work.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Noah groaned, not looking at the boy in the eye. He wrung his hair and tried to fix it. And then he did look. The boy before him looked awfully familiar. His face seemed familiar and so was his hair. The lighter brunette, the one who caused the accident, noticed what Noah was doing. "Um, are you okay?" he asked nervously.

Noah snapped out of his thoughts. "N-nothing… you just look… familiar. That's all." The tanned boy ignored how cold the water was and removed his jacket. "I'm sorry, I gotta go." He turned away from the scrawnier boy and began to walk home.

"Wait, don't go!" cried the boy. Noah could tell he was upset after what he did. He turned around. "Look, it's okay. I get that it's an accident but I-"

"I wanna make it up to you!" he interrupted.

"Why?"

"Because it's my fault!"

Noah sighed and looked to the crowd that was staring at them. "Don't you people have something better to do?" Noah asked angrily. Everyone who looked either shrugged or flinched as they started minding their own businesses.

"And how do you propose you're going to do that?" I asked skeptically.

"That I uh… well…"

"My point exactly. Goodbye."

"Please!" He was near the verge of tears.

For some reason, Noah couldn't _completely_ turn his back on him.

"Alright fine! What's your name?" Noah asked. Then his eyes widened at the smaller boy's saddened expression.

"W-what?"

"Your. Name."

"Why do you-?"

"Do you wanna get this over with or not?" Noah asked frustratingly.

"Yes but-"

"Name, now."

"C-Cody… Cody Anderson."

Noah let out a hand and waited for Cody to shake it. He did. "Cody Anderson, I forgive you… now _please_ stop begging and don't get so mopey over nothing." Why couldn't he take it as some big deal? Then he remembered. The nightmare of his life came back; his said curfew; and those moments which he never wanted to remember. It all came back… most of it.

That name… that face.

He no longer feels like a stranger to him.

"You said _Cody Anderson_ right?" Noah asked, his eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"Y-yes? I'm terribly sorry. I pulled that prank to get back on a guy who keeps bullying me and I-I- I didn't know you'd run into it."

"Correction, a lot of people _could_ run into it. Scratch that, you're Cody?"

"If you're a crazy, obsessive fan like Sierra then I think I should leave," Cody replied, completely forgetting the guilt he had earlier.

"Hear me out will you? Do you remember me?" Noah asked.

"Pardon?"

"I said, do you reme-"

"I heard you. It's just that, what do you mean?"

"You don't remember me do you?" Noah asked, a tone of giving up in his voice.

"Should I remember you?"

"You don't have to… I'm just a nerd like you; a contestant like you. I danced with you; I teased you; I sat with you during the aftermath. I WAS UNCONSCIOUSLY ATTRACTED TO YOU FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Noah screamed, then his skin turned pale as he shouted out that last part, making everyone stare at them with shocking expressions.

"I hate you, Dave," Noah murmured to himself as he covered his eyes with a single hand. Even Cody was too shocked to say anything.

"What? What do you mean unconsciously attracted?" Cody asked, disturbed.

"I would normally do 'awkward' things to you when we slept during and after challenges that our sadistic host dude, whom I swore to myself that I'd never remember, made us do," Noah explained.

Cody thought of this for a moment then his eyes widened. "Oh…. OH….."

"I am absolutely mortified," Noah mumbled to himself. "But just to at least lighten things up for me before all those fireworks show up, I'm Noah. Do you remember me now?"

Cody scratched his head nervously and refused to look at Noah in the eye. "Yeah…"

"Listen I gotta go, I know I can't ameliorate the situation I'm in anymore. It was nice meeting you though. Goodbye," Noah said and turned away, heading home after an emotionally stressful night.

Then his eyes widened as he felt a warm hand touch his cold, half dry one.

"What now? Listen, I've went through tons of fiascos for one day. Can't I have a break?"

"Is this your first time watching the fireworks?"

Noah didn't know why Cody would bring that up. "My first time in a _long_ time. And I doubt I'll enjoy this one. I'll murder Dave for this."

"Just watch the fireworks with me then!" Cody requested.

"You can't be serious."

"Come on…. It's the least I can do."

"The least you can do is let me go home."

"I'm sorry but I won't let you. In fact, I have a surprise for you."

"Since when do you have surprises for me. We just 'reunited' now."

"You'll see." Cody grabbed his phone and began texting someone.

"What are you doing?" Noah asked curiously. He felt like he was getting a cold after getting soaked.

"Trust me."

Out of nowhere, a girl started shouting. "Alright everyone! New Year comes around in nearly ten seconds. Prepare to see the following fireworks from our top contestants. Count with me! TEN!"

Everyone started counting as well. Noah stayed quiet however, and so did Cody. _Contestants?_ Noah thought.

"NINE!"

"EIGHT!"

"SEVEN!"

"SIX!"

"FIVE!"

"FOUR!"

"THREE!" Cody started counting with them.

"TWO!"

"ONE!" Everyone screamed for joy as several fireworks blew up to the sky. Some formed several objects, and there were those that formed phrases or words to their loved ones. Someone even blew a 'Will you marry me?" phrase to the sky for everyone to see.

"Look!" Cody told Noah.

Noah looked up and couldn't believe what he was seeing. While many people paid attention to other fireworks, he looked to his left, where he saw a sentence.

_"I'M SORRY, NOAH! HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

- _CODY"_

Noah's eyes were as big as they can get. He couldn't tell if he was impressed… or humiliated once again by the surprise. Then again, Dave did tell him he'd meet someone who cares. He might as well enjoy the moment and screw off those who were against it.

"I uh, hope you weren't too embarrassed by that. I-I was a contestant and I was chosen to blow off my own fireworks. Izzy was my assistant since she knows how to play with fire. Hehe… Did you like it?" Cody asked sheepishly. Izzy… so that was her name. Noah couldn't help but smile.

"That was either the coolest thing, or the most embarrassing thing I've ever seen." He thanked and stroked Cody's hair, startling him. "Thanks, dude. You're lucky you got chosen."

Cody's cheeks tinted at the thought of being appreciated. "Heh, thanks…!"

Noah smiled. _I think I might just go out more just like how Dave did._ He thought. And he never thought he'd think this but, this turned out to be the best New Year of his life. And who knows, it might just get better. He'll never know…. After all, he can't control time.

* * *

><p><strong>And there goes my late New Year oneshot! I'll find some time to update the other chapters. In the meantime, I'm out! See you all soon!<strong>


	3. He's My Lover

**ATTENTION: THIS CHAPTER WAS UPDATED A BIT SO FEEL FREE TO READ IT AGAIN.**

**YES! AN UPDATE! Here's another chapter of Who am I to You? This time, it's a Valentine special. AND YES IT'S WAY TOO EARLY!**

**So if you're wondering what today's theme is, then you guessed it! It's romance! I'm glad there are still a couple of NoCo writers left out there and I'm happy. I even saw new artworks that looked really good. I can't believe it's coming back! **

**And if you're still hating, well too bad because hate only makes the fans stronger. Remember that fans! And I'm not just referring to the NoCo lovers.**

**Anyways, here's the chapter. And yes, I don't go online anymore. I only go online just to message one friend and update my stories.**

**Ps. If these two were acting OOC, whack me please. And pay attention to even the littlest details, they might be important in the end.**

**Warning: Contains slash, a few cliche scenes, and of course fluff.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>We're Lovers<span>**

Cody looked outside his window. Heart shaped balloons were everywhere; the sidewalks were painted in pink and red; red, pink, and white roses bloomed across the gardens of every house, and the best, one-sidedly the worst, part of it all was the couples walking hand in hand and showing off their affections to everyone. Nobody cared because they focused on their significant other.

Everyone was happy, except Cody, or so he thought. For years he hasn't had one date to go out with him. For some apparent and utterly shocking reason, Sierra grew tired of him. He didn't understand why and he felt pretty upset. She left him without a word, even though he knew they were never going out. Even though he never dated her, he felt as if she was the only girl who cares about him, and unconsciously tried to kill him depending on what they did.

As much as Cody didn't mind considering himself as a bachelor, he still couldn't help but grow tired of everyone acting all lovey dovey towards themselves. It made his heart go weak. It's bad enough that he's a scrawny weakling, but to have a weak heart will just complement everything about him. The boy heard footsteps heading to his room.

"Cody, why don't you try going outside for once? Get some fresh air," said his mother. Cody sighed and refused to look at her. His chin was resting on his arms as they rested on the window sill.

"Sorry mom, but I don't want to humiliate myself just because I'm still single."

His mom placed her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow. "Whatever happened to being single and ready to mingle? Where's the Codemeister that your father raised?"

"Those days are over, mom." He didn't cry or feel angered. He felt depressed but at the same time he felt nothing. The hot girls who were taken: he never cared about stealing them. Those girls who were like Gwen, even Gwen: he cared even less. And those guys who were dating their dream girls, he never had anything to resist, even if it was to murder them out of envy.

His mother sighed and bent right next to him. "Cody, look. The purpose of Valentines' Day isn't just to go out with someone you love; it's also a perfect day to find the person you love."

"I don't love anyone right now, mom," Cody sighed. "I'm done with girls."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You don't have to date a girl if you don't want to."

Cody looked at her, confused. "What are you implying?"

"You can go out with your best friend, as long as you're not alone."

"I'm not gay, mom," Cody admitted.

"What do you mean? Don't you have a best friend who's a girl?"

"No, I don't. So far, Noah's my only best friend."

"Then go with him," his mom suggested.

Cody's eyes widened and his cheeks darkened, "What? No!"

"Why not? I wouldn't mind, and neither will your father."

"I can't go out with- just no!"

"Why?"

Cody thought for a moment, "He's taken!"

"By who?"

"I- I don't know! Izzy, maybe?" Cody cried.

His mother smiled, "And if he wasn't, would you spend the day with him?"

"I… I don't know. I guess."

His mom smiled. "Look, do whatever you can that makes you happy. I can tell you're not happy staring at all those couples outside that window. Hanging out with Noah makes you happy right?"

"I… yeah," Cody said helplessly.

"Then go and find out if he's still available for you. If he is, then don't stop yourself from spending time with him. It's better than moping here in silence," his mom said comfortingly. Cody smiled and gave her a brief hug. "Thanks. I'll go get changed."

"Sure. And if you two ever get together, then I won't mind unless if you keep it a secret from me," she warned.

"I won't," Cody said excitedly. He grabbed his jacket and wore it over his red shirt. He placed his scarf on, and headed for the door. He went out and inhaled the sweet scent of spring. He tried ignoring all the couples that romantically walked passed him. Some of them even snickered at the single boy. He couldn't help but ignore them. It was music to his ears. _'They'll end up broken in the end anyway,'_ he thought to himself. He headed to Noah's door, which was only a few houses away from his, and knocked on it. He didn't

The door opened before he could knock and he saw the tanned boy standing behind it. He wore a casual blue shirt underneath his burgundy jacket and navy blue jeans that match. Like Cody, Noah also looked like he was going somewhere.

"O-Oh hey!" Cody greeted awkwardly.

Noah's eyes widened slightly and he smirked. "Oh, hi. What are you doing here?

"I just thought I'd stop by…" Cody's voice got smaller and he refused to look at Noah. Why was he doing this?

"And gloat about getting a date on Valentines' day? Don't even try," Noah scoffed.

"What? No! I mean I just…" he squeaked oddly. "I mean I-I don't have a d-date or anything... you know me."

"Ah, yes, still a hopeless romantic I see?"

"Yeah... also, I wanted to come here because..." Cody's voice got smaller.

Noah looked at him curiously, "Huh?" Even though he seemed clueless, Noah couldn't help thinking Cody's expression was quite… cute. "I'm waiting."

"I just wanted to see you," Cody squeaked softly, twiddling with his fingers.

Noah's eyes widened at the confession. "Oh…"

Cody looked at his friend sadly and backed away, "I-I know it's silly and you probably have plans with your girlfriend s-so I'll just go," he stammered. Before he could turn his back, Noah gently grabbed his arm.

"Girlfriend?" he snorted.

Cody blushed and started speaking hysterically. "Y-yes! Your girlfriend, Noah. I mean you _do_ have a girlfriend right?"

Noah struggled from laughing. "Who do _you_ think my _girlfriend_ is?"

Cody blinked a few times in confusion. "You're dating Izzy aren't you?" Noah couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing. Cody blushed and glared at him. "H-hey, stop messing around! It's not funny, okay?"

Noah held his hand out, signaling Cody to wait for him to stop laughing, and said, "First of all, you're nuts. Second of all, I'm not in a relationship with anyone, _especially_ Izzy. Third, and lastly, if you're wondering why I'm dressed like this, it's because of your reason for being here."

Cody's eyes widened in excitement and surprise. "Y-You mean-!"

Noah chuckled, "Yes, Cody, I want to hang out with you for the day. My parents kept telling me to get some sunlight and I'm just saying, 'I'm too tanned to get anymore sunlight.'"

Cody chuckled. "I thought it's because you wanted to stay out of the love zone."

"That too... it's like they're having an intimate marathon out there. So anyway, thanks for coming over. I appreciate it. At least I don't have to walk at least three decameters just to get to your house. I really don't want to expose myself to the sun too much."

Cody laughed at Noah's excuse, "Yeah, well, judging from my pale skin, I'm going to need all the sunlight I can get."

Noah smirked incredulously. "Are you sure? The sun sure burned your cheeks today so I think you got more sunlight than what you bargained for."

Cody's blush deepened, realizing that Noah saw this. "I-It is?!"

"Yeah. Also, you don't have to get a tan. I've got a penchant for your skin tone after all."

"Y-You do?"

"Sure. Plus it's still cold. It's just the beginning of winter so the sun's heat should be a breeze."

Cody smirked, "Then I guess there's no need to complain about getting a tan."

"Whatever. I'm more attracted to artificial light than natural light," Noah retorted, rolling his eyes playfully.

"The life of a gamer," Cody replied. "And chill out, the sun won't kill you. It looks happy, with rays of sunshine an-"

"Okay, stop. Hearing you describe it is already killing me." Noah closed the door behind him. "So, where should we go?"

"Um," Cody thought for a moment. "I got nothing. Can we just walk together until we find a good place to go?"

"Sounds fair to me. But if we do too much exercise then I'm afraid I'm gonna have to back out on you."

"Sure."

The two boys walked along the calm streets, hearing the sounds of people flirting, kissing and even seducing each other. It felt awkward for both of them. The remains of the winter breeze passed through them, making Cody shudder. Noah, on the other hand, liked the cold. Due to his dark skin tone, he's not too sensitive to the coolness of the wind. Cody, however, is more sensitive. He immediately reacts whenever his skin gets in contact with anything hot or cold. And when he blushes, it's extremely visible. Cody buried his mouth and the end of his nose into his scarf. He placed his hands in his pockets and tried to give Noah some space. Noah noticed this. He even noticed how shy, or rather cold, Cody was.

"You cold?" he asked.

"Yeah," Cody muttered underneath his scarf.

"You know you don't have to keep your distance right?"

"W-what?"

"I'm your best friend, dude. I'm offering you my personal space." Noah wouldn't say something like that to anyone, except to those who really took the time to open up his shell.

"O-oh. Thank you," Cody said shyly and walked a little too near to Noah; their forearms lightly brushing against each other. Cody blushed again and kept his hands further in his pockets.

"Are your hands _that_ cold?" Noah asked again.

"Y-yes," Cody stuttered. Noah rolled his eyes. "You can't be serious. You've been in Canada since birth and you still can't adapt to its cold conditions?"

"I am, and I can't!" Cody cried.

"That's silly," Noah sighed. There was brief, awkward silence between the two. "You want me to hold your hand?" Noah asked.

Cody's blood started to boil, not that he was mad of course, and felt like he was puffing smoke out of his breath… or head. "I-I-I-I-I d-d-d-d-do-don-do- what?!"

"Come on, give it here," Noah requested. The two stopped walking. Before they knew it, they somehow entered a park. It wasn't full, but it wasn't empty either.

"N-No! Wait, why?" Cody cried, trying to bury his face more into his scarf.

"Well, you're cold. And I want to keep you warm. I don't say that to everyone so you might as well take this moment for granted. Do you want it?" Noah held out his bare hand and waited for Cody to touch it.

Cody's heart felt like it was going to explode. His hand shivered as it slowly got out of its pocket and he felt it brush against Noah's palm. He closed his eyes in embarrassment and his blood pumped faster as Noah enclosed Cody's hand with his fingers. He expected Noah's hand to be cold, but in fact it was a bit warmer than he expected.

"See? Relax. I'm not going to crush you. I'm too much of a wimp to do that," Noah said. "Unless if I really wanted to when I'm pissed." His smile disappeared when he saw Cody being unresponsive. He usually laughed at his jokes and his sarcasm. Now, he just kept his eye away from him.

Cody felt really hot. He panicked as his heartbeat started spreading all over his body. He felt like he could cry. He felt even more panicked as soon as he felt his enclosed hand receiving the heartbeat. At the same time, he wished Noah would hold his hand for as long as it takes.

Noah felt it too, and he felt his face heat up slightly. Unlike Cody, he can control his emotions. "Are you okay?"

Cody blinked and looked to Noah. "Y-yes."

"I can let go of your hand if it makes you uneasy."

"No!" Cody cried, surprising Noah. "I-I mean please don't. I mean- I feel warm thanks to your touch- I-I mean- Ugh what's wrong with me today?" his voice got quieter.

"You're right, what _is_ wrong with you today?" Noah repeated.

"I'm s-sorry…"

"Okay, now I'm even more confused," Noah said.

"H-huh?"

"If you did something wrong, I'd ignore you until you realize it. But you didn't do anything wrong so why apologize?"

"I-I don't know… I just feel awkward being with you today," Cody replied shakily.

"Why? Is there something wrong with my hair today?" Noah joked.

Cody didn't catch it. "No, it's just-"

"I was joking. Then what is it?"

Cody sighed and gave in. "Never mind…"

Noah glared at him. "No, don't never mind me. I can tell you have a problem and when I ask you what your problem is, you always give up or change the subject. I wouldn't be your best friend if I wasn't this concerned about you."

Cody blushed. "I'm sorry…"

Noah sighed, but he definitely knew what was up. "You want to change the subject? Okay then. Answer my question."

Cody gulped and waited for what Noah was about to say. "Who do you love?" Noah asked.

Cody's eyes blinked in confusion. "What?"

"I said: Who do you love?" Noah repeated.

"I don't love anyone," Cody answered.

Noah glared slightly. "Who do you love?" he asked again.

"Huh? I said I don't love anyone," Cody answered again.

"Who do you love?"

"Nobody!" Cody cried.

"Who do you love?" Noah kept asking.

"No one- Why do you keep asking me this?" Cody asked, his blush returning.

"That's an irrelevant question. Who do you love?"

"You're really starting to freak me out," Cody said and started making a run for it. Noah groaned and chased him.

"Dang it, Cody, why are you running from me?" Noah asked frustratingly. "And what did I just say about exercise?!"

"You're acting weird, that's why!" Cody yelled. Luckily, there weren't many couples who noticed them. They were too 'busy' to pay attention.

"Well you started it!" Noah retorted loudly. Finally, Noah gained more than enough stamina then he thought and caught up with Cody. He grabbed the boy's shoulder and made him turn towards him. This caused Cody to stumble and fall on his back, with Noah landing on top of him. Both boys panted after chasing each other and Cody felt helpless as Noah pinned him to the soft grass underneath them. To make things more interesting, red, white, and pink petals escaped their roses and moved against the wind. **(Cheesiest thing I've ever written, I know…)**

"Ok… I've caught my breath… now will you please answer my question? Who do you love?" Noah asked once again. He saw fear in Cody's eyes and started to regret what he had just done. He could care less about the position they were in. Meanwhile, Cody felt like he wanted to faint. Their faces were dangerously close and both their bodies were in contact with each other.

"Nobody! How long do you plan on keeping this up?!" Cody cried.

"As long as it takes for you to say my name," Noah finally confessed.

Cody's eyes widened and his pupils shrunk. What did he just say? His heart felt like it just exploded, and his cheeks were as red as they can get. He wanted to slap himself and see if he was dreaming. He wasn't. It was all real.

"I… I…" Cody stuttered speechlessly.

Noah took a deep breath, trying to resist. "Now, answer me again. Do you love someone?"

Cody remained silent for a moment and looked away, blushing madly. He wanted to cover his eyes but Noah pinned him down by holding down Cody's wrists with his. So he closed them. The nerd's eyes widened as he saw Cody's lips quivering, and tears started streaming from his eyes.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked," Noah apologized, gently releasing his grip from the geek. Cody's eyes went back to Noah's.

"W-what are y-you saying?" Cody stammered, referring back to what Noah had said. Noah sighed and gave Cody an unforgettable smile.

"How about you comprehend this poem:

_Your shirt is red_

_Mine is blue_

_I wanted to end today_

_By saying I love you._"

He cupped Cody's cheeks and wiped away his tears with his thumb. Cody felt speechless and it made him want to cry more. Noah had never behaved like this… ever. And Cody had never felt _this_ emotional. The geek lifted his head and stroke Noah's face. They both leaned in and felt their lips brush each other softly. The kiss was gentle, and it was short, but to them it felt like ages. The two pulled apart and just sat on the grass awkwardly for a moment. There was silence.

"I never knew I'd feel that way about you," Cody whispered.

"Psh, if I'd go homo on anyone, it would obviously be you," Noah admitted.

"You just did," Cody reminded. "And I thought you're not into relationships."

"I am now if you're in."

Cody smiled. All this time, he never got into the spirit of Valentines' Day. If he did, he'd always be rejected. But today was different. Even Noah felt the same way, but he never bothered to catch any girl because it was just a waste of time. It wasn't because he might get struck out, he was too good for that. The boy smiled sheepishly and remembered his conversation earlier that morning. "Yeah," he finally replied. Noah chuckled and playfully punched Cody's shoulder.

"So what's your poem to me?" Noah asked jokingly. Cody pretended to think before answering.

"_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_This day was perfect_

_All thanks to you."_

Noah laughed and gave Cody a hug. Then he released him. "You're welcome. Also, that poem's kinda sappy."

"Not as sappy as yours you Noah-it-All."

"I don't do romantic poetry so that's all I could think of."

"Oh, heh… by the way, Noah," Cody started.

"Hm?"

"I love you too."

Noah smiles at this as he and Cody fist bumped each other, an odd way for couples to express their love for each other too. As silence spoke once more, Noah interrupted, making Cody wonder. "So, where to?"

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY…. LET'S NOT DO THAT AGAIN. That's the third out of the fifth oneshot done. Will the next one be about hatred or will it simply just be about the two of them being brothers? Find out! AND YES I UPDATED IT A BIT.<strong>

**I doubt I'll be online on Valentines' Day so just in case I'll just say it to you all:**

**(ADVANCED) HAPPY VALENTINES' DAY FANFICTION!**


End file.
